Universes Collide: Infinity War
by Bumblebee993
Summary: When Ultron Sigma decides to put extinction to every universe that have organic life, it's up to our heroes to stop him before it's too late. Rated T for Blood and Violence. I WARNED YOU
1. The End Is Near

Darkness… It's a sign that you'll have a nightmare "Hello? Anyone there?" the 11 year-old with an orange polo shirt and blue jeans and white hair kid answered to check if anyone's there. This is Lincoln Loud. And he was in The Loud House, his home and he was confused on what's going on… until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lincoln! I really need a hand here! And I'm not making a pun right now!" a female voice echoed.

"Luan! Where are you?" Lincoln answered back.

"Linky! We need you!" another female voice echoed.

"Leni! Where the heck are you guys?" Lincoln answered back.

"We're outside twerp!" yet another female voice echoed.

"Don't worry guys! I'm coming outside!" Lincoln replied.

As he opened the door, his neighbourhood looked like a battlefield houses are wrecked, cars are crushed, and trees were cut down the house was half-damaged and he noticed that there was blood spilled on the streets- wait a second, blood? He wondered where the blood trail was coming from…

As he followed the trail of blood, he hears Lori's voice… "Lincoln, save us!" that's what he's hearing every time until he noticed the thing that he'll regret that he saw it, a pile of corpses were there. Those corpses were the corpses of Captain America, Iron Man, Star Butterfly, Cuphead, the Red Ranger (Power Rangers: The Movie 2017), XJ-9's remains such as her arms, leg and a torso, Bucky Barnes, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Sailor Moon, and all of the heroes' corpses were piled up some had their heads chopped off so no one can identify them and some where its body parts were ripped off from the body. Lincoln was shocked and scared to see such horror to his own eyes. All of his favourite famous superheroes dead. It was silent until a voice breaks the silence… Lori's voice.

"Lincoln, help me! Help me….hahahahahahaha" Lori's voice was turned into an evil laughter of a masculine voice. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." The voice said again.

Lincoln searched the source of the voice until he saw a figure with two purple eyes and two blue lights on its chest on top of the pile of corpses. The figure also have a cape and it has a somewhat giant fist that has six gems on them and the figure seemed to holding something on his hand.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my sister?" Lincoln asked to the figure.

"Your sister, oh such tragedy that she died, and I do not know who or what killed her. Oh wait, I did." The figure said as it exposes Lori's head in a shocked expression. "So, you're looking for this I guess?" The figure said as he dropped Lori's served head onto the ground and it began rolling towards Lincoln and it stopped to Lincoln's feet

Lincoln was shocked and scared that he saw his older sister's head. Such how a brutal way she died!

"What happened to my other sisters?!" Lincoln asked to the figure on top of the corpses.

"They ALL faced the same fate. And it will happen to you" The figure said as it's going down to the floor by stepping on each corpses revealing its body. The figure was actually a futuristic-like robot. It also has a face-like painting on its chest. It has spikes on its ankles that's in gold. It also has a golden Gauntlet that has six gems in different colours like red, yellow, green, purple, orange and blue. Silence filled the air until yet again, the voice of the robot breaks it.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Ultron Sigma, I'm perfect, the only perfect being in this world. Join me and I'll spare your life, Refuse to join me, you'll be at my collection of trophies that I achieved" Ultron Sigma replied. Lincoln was still sad until his emotion suddenly changed into anger and rage.

"I'LL **NEVER** JOIN YOU! YOU PSYCHOPATIC SADISTIC AND MERCILESS ROBOT!" Lincoln answered back in rage.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play huh? Well listen to me, your sisters thought you're going to rescue them, but no you didn't you only cared about nothing but yourself here's proof" Ultron Sigma said as he projected some clips from his life. "You only cared about that darn trophy just to put it in your trophy case (Making The Case), you even fight your life just for some stupid spot (The Sweet Spot), and your private time (Sound of Silence) You even said "Do your part, have a heart" but those were lies (The Green House) You even cared about yourself for a limousine (Out on a Limo) You even wanted to get out of a fight but you're the root cause of everything (Brawl in the Family) And finally you even have free time for yourself while you're banned in your sister's activities (No Such Luck) because you hated all of them. And they also said that you're nothing but… THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" Ultron said as he turned off his projector and after that he kicked Lincoln

Lincoln felt heartbroken after he heard Ultron's last sentence "N-n-no, I'm not…t-the worst brother-"

"Oh just face it, this is reality, they all hate you! This is your end! The end of humanity!" Ultron said as he choked Lincoln onto air

"No they don't hate me!" Lincoln replied as he was scared.

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THIS AGAIN, THIS IS THE REALITY! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE FLOWERS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Ultron said as he was shaking Lincoln

In real time, Lori was shaking Lincoln vigorously "Lincoln, wake up!"

Lincoln woke up screaming in a bloody murder. Panting, he looked around him just to see that he was in his room with all of his sisters surrounded him. "Thank goodness it was a dream…"

"Whoa, dude. You have some harsh stuff happening in your head…" Luna replied to him

"Guys? Why are you here?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you were calling me and I went to your room along came Leni and Lori until you were saying 'no'" Luan explained as she yawned afterwards.

"So it was a dream after all?" Lincoln asked again.

"Of course you twerp." Lori said as she punched lightly on Lincoln's arm

"Well, you can sleep with me if you had another nightmare again, ok Lincoln?" Lori offered him

"Sure" Lincoln responded.

"Ok. Night" Lori replied.

"Night" Lincoln replied as the Loud Family went back to sleep so as Lincoln

* * *

"Sir, I found some radar readings at Sokovia and I believe its Ultron again" the female voice replied to a figure

"*sighs* Not again, ok Friday, inform the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D that Ultron's back." The figure replied

"Ok, Good night Mr Stark. Have a good time." Friday replied

"Good night Friday" Tony Stark said as he leaves the blue screen illuminating in the darkness

"Ultron what are you up to again" Stark said as he exits the room

* * *

 **A/N: The battle is about to start and Lincoln will expect this at the future. Will our heroes stop Ultron's plans or will they failed miserably?**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	2. Rise of Ultron Sigma and Mewni's End

3:22 am Sokovia

Ultron was yet again alive for the second time because he was invincible "Finally I can now continue what I started, destroying humanity." He said as he went to do his plans, but he was blocked by some robot. This robot has a cape, some spikes and blue eyes. "Are you human?" Ultron asked. "I am no human, I'm Sigma, and I'm here to destroy humanity in this planet." Sigma introduced himself to Ultron. "And you must be?" Sigma asked Ultron "My name is Ultron, the perfection of life and also wanted to destroy humanity." Ultron introduced himself "So we have something in common, huh?" Sigma asked like they have a coincidence. "Well, yes, we do have a coincidence destroying humanity." "Mind if we work together?" Sigma put out his hand like if they want to have a deal. "Good plan" Ultron said as he shaked Sigma's hand, until a green light surrounds them. "What is happening?" Ultron asked. "We're fusing together as one" those were Sigma's final words before he fused with Ultron. "Finally, I'm perfect" the figure said to himself and yes, the figure is same as Lincoln's dream that he had. "I am Ultron Sigma, the perfection of life, together we can destroy any organic life, and no one stands in our way. Starting with…. Mewni" Ultron Sigma said as he blasted off to destroy

Mewni, Star's homeworld.

* * *

SOMEWHERE DEEP IN SPACE….

Mewni (Star Butterfly's homeworld)

Ultron Sigma crash landed into the planet as he rose up from his crash site and he went off to Exterminate Mewni's organic life. As he went there he infected some villagers with his virus to turn against to Queen Moon Butterfly and King River Johansen-Butterfly as they approached the castle, the gurads and warriors defend the kingdom but Ultron Sigma continues his approach to the king and queen

"Moon, I think we can't survive this." The man said as he was barricading the door with (A/N: hehehehehe he's so addicted to it he even barricades the door by using that) corns. "You sure that the attacker won't destroy it, River?" Moon asked her husband "Well, maybe?" River replied until the door was blasted sending River on air and he landed head first. "RIVER!" Moon exclaimed as she rushed to aid her husband until she realized that he's dead. "Oh no." she whispered as she cried. "Such a loss to your husband, dear." Ultron Sigma replied but he was attacked by Moon's magic. "YOU MONSTER! YOU DARE TRY TO DESTROY ME?!" She exclaimed as she threatened Ultron Sigma with her magic. But as she was going to destroy Ultron Sigma she was stabbed by Ultron Sigma's sword ending her life. "No not destroying you, but destroying your home planet." He said as he discovered a purple stone he pulls it off and the planet starts to crumble "Master how about us?" The minions of Ultron Sigma asked. "Oh, you'll be safe" he said as he begins to assemble a spaceship and his minions and he escaped. Little does he knew that Ludo (together with his pet spider and bird) also escaped too. Meanwhile with Yvgeny Bulgolyubov aka. Buff Frog he noticed that his planet is falling apart so he decided to escape with his kids by using his Dimensional scissors and he landed in Star's room. "Buff! So how's everything?" Star greeted him, but she noticed that something's wrong with him "Umm… Buff you ok?" Star asked.

"Star, I have some bad news for you, Your parents and your planet… is dead"

Star gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the LOOOONG delay because I was in my grandma's house. Also, my two other fanfics like "Believer" and "NFS: Homecoming" will be on hiatus for now.**

 **Anyways, so there's a cliffhanger here and how will Star react? Will she accept that her parents and her planet's dead? Will Star avenge her planet and her family? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

 **Until then, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	3. Accepting The Truth

Your parents are dead. The four dreaded words that every child (Or in Star's case, a teenager) don't want to hear. Star was now having an emotional breakdown because she lost her family…and friends because he also said that her planet died too. Also another four dreaded words that any alien (In Star's case, a Mewman) don't want to hear either. "Star, my condolences to your loss of your family" Buff said as he comforted Star. After a few hours of crying (It was 3:59 am during that time) Star finally stopped crying, but she was still depressed and angry due to the fact that her parents and her planet was dead. Star was breathing heavily as Buff noticed this and he asked Star if she's feeling good but before he say something, he was punched (by accident) by Star, then she started to wreck her things, flipping her table, destroying her bed, ripping her posters piece by piece until she was calmed down. Star was breathing heavily, tears started to flow again from her cheeks. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she buried her face in her hands and she started crying. Buff's kids started comforting her, Buff also joined in the hug to comfort her. "Star, don't worry, we'll make sure, whoever's behind this, we will kick his or her butt" Katrina said as she was comforting Star. "Umm… Star, what's going on? Also, why Buff Frog's here too?" An unknown male voice spoke "It's a long story, Marco." Buff replied to Marco. "What happened? And why Star's crying?" Marco replied. "Star's parents died from an unknown attacker and her planet died too" Buff replied. Marco gasped and he immediately hugged Star tighter than before. "M-Marco, I-I don't w-want to l-lose you t-too. Please, s-stay with me, o-ok?" Star asked Marco while she's still crying, Marco answered "I'm never going to leave you by your side, I promise." The trio hugged Star to comfort her.

* * *

"I wonder what this thing does." Ultron Sigma said as he was looking at the stone on his palm. "That's an Infinity Stone, sir." one of his minions answered him. "An Infinity Stone? What does it do?" Ultron Sigma asked. "The Infinity Stones holds great power but touching it with your bare hands is going to be a death sentence for you." The minion answered. "Thank you, uhmmm…. What's your name?" Ultron Sigma asked. "My name's Jackson. You can call me Jack." Jack introduced himself to Ultron Sigma. "So how can I harness this power?" Ultron Sigma asked him. Jack thinks on how it can be harnessed then he thought of an idea. "How about we'll go to Nidavellir?" Jack replied. "And why we'll go there? Hmm?" Ultron Sigma asked him. Jack replies "Because there is no such thing that you can harness it-"This was cut because Ultron Sigma punched the wall of the ship "I CAN'T HARNESS ITS ENERGY?" he said in a furious tone. "S-sir, c-can I first explain?" Jack asked him. "Fine, before I destroy you." The hybrid robot replied in a furious tone. "W-we can go to Nidavellir to create an item that can harness its energy." Jack replied "Hmm…. Alright then, we shall go to Nidavellir to create an item that can harness the energy of this stone." Ultron Sigma announced as he commanded the pilots to go to Nidavellir to create the Infinity Gauntlet.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, because sometimes, I** **procrastinate in making this fanfic and secondly, I was in my grandmother's house (AGAIN) so yeah, here's chapter 3 of Universe Collide: Infinity War I so chapter 4 will be on production so you'll be expecting the chapter to be released tomorrow, or the next day after tomorrow. But I promise to upload chapter 4**

 **Also WARNING:**  
 **CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR. I DO RECOMMEND YOU TO WATCH IT BEFORE READING THIS**

 **Until then, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	4. New Avengers, Assemble! Part I

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **UNIVERSES COLLIDE: INFINITY WAR I**

 **CHAPTER 4: New Avengers, Assemble!**

 **After uploading chapter 3, Bumblebee993 was sent yet again to his grandma's house to accompany her and after six and a half million years, he has finally update this chapter. It was a very long wait and yes screw him, screw him hard…..**

 **Alright now for the real thing. It's true that I've been at my grandma's house (For the 3** **rd** **time again. DINKLEBERG!) So yeah, it's great to be back and right now it's my second day of school and yes you'll not expect future chapters because of homework, tests, exams, projects and chores too.**

 **So here's Chapter 4 and just a quick reminder:**

 **WARNING, CONTAINS SOME CUSSING. I** **WARNED** **YOU**

 **Without further delay, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **New Avengers Facility, New York, USA**

"So I heard the news that Ultron has risen." The man said to Tony Stark "But, I think Ultron's army will be bigger than before." Another man replied to Tony. "I know that, Stephen Strange, that's why I called you to assemble the new avengers." Tony replied to Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D. aka, Doctor Strange. "Well the entire multiverse is on our hands already, Strange." Tony replied to Dr. Strange. "Tony, it's Doctor Strange. Not Stephen Strange or Strange. Doctor Strange. Alright?" Step- Doctor Strange replied in an unamused tone. "Alright, so who are these 'New Avengers', Tony?" The man asked Tony "I'm glad you asked, Rogers" Tony replied

* * *

 **Piedmont Unified School District, Piedmont, California, USA**

It was a sunny day at Piedmont, California when Gravity Falls' two heroes, Dipper and Mabel Pines got out of school together. "So, Dipper, how's your day?" Mabel asked Dipper. "Well, it's just fine, I mean, sometimes I sleep in class and I always have these weird dreams like a hybrid robot kills the entire universe, I mean, c'mon, I have enough weirdness for 1 year." Dipper replied. But he rather take it back because he noticed a portal opening up below them "Uh, Dipper, what's happening?" Mabel asked his brother "I-I don't know! Don't tell me it's Bill Cipher's doings-"It was cut because they fell into the New Avengers Facility thanks to the portal. Mabel opened her eyes just to see the two famous and one infamous superheroes, Captain America, Tony Stark and Doctor Strange. Mabel gasped because she saw the famous superheroes. "Oh My Gosh! Dipper! You gotta see this!" Mabel told Dipper in a happy tone "Mabel what is it?" Dipper opened his eyes just to see the famous heroes "*gasps* Holy….cow! Are you Tony Stark?" Dipper asked Tony Stark if it is him. "The one and only." Tony replied. This made Dipper to scream because he's a fan of Tony Stark. "Okay kid calm down, let me tell you something that you'll believe" Tony replied to Dipper while he's calming down. "What is it?" Dipper asked. "The fate of the multiverse is in our hands and the reason why we teleported you here is that together, we will defeat my creation that went wrong, Ultron" Tony replied. This made Dipper confused. "Say what?" Dipper replied. "In other words, we'll save the multiverse from being destroyed." Steve Rogers aka. Captain America replied. "So, are you in?" Rogers asked the mystery twins.

* * *

 **Echo Creek Academy, Echo Creek, Los Angeles**

Star was still sad after what happened to her parents and her planet. But what hurts most was losing her family. "Whoa, what happened to Star?" one student asked. Yes, she was different already. She wasn't wearing her signature dresses (i.e. the clothes that she was currently wearing). She's wearing a black t-shirt with a huge white skull, a black jacket with hoodie, blue jeans and black Nike shoes and her hearts on her cheeks were replaced with broken hearts. She was currently listening to _"Bleeding Out"_ by Imagine Dragons. "Hey Star Butterdork!" one girl called her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the girl called her again. Star then looked for that person who was calling her and it was actually that rich spoiled brat kid, Brittney Wong. That a-hole has been bullying her since last year and currently she's already sick and tired of her name callings. "Hey I'm talking to you, bitch!" Brittney replied. She decided to remove Star's headphones. But it backfired. Thanks to Star's reflexes, she immediately slammed her to the lockers. Everyone gasped. They wouldn't see Star doing that to her. Star stared to Brittney's eyes "I'm not in the _fucking_ mood right now, Brittney. Just stay out of my way and this won't happen again. And if you try to piss the _shit_ out of me, I'm going to do worse than this. DO YOU _FUCKING_ UNDERSTAND?!" Star said in a furious tone. After that she dropped Brittney and she started walking just to bump a janitor with the name tag 'LEE, STAN'. "How rude." The janitor replied. The students didn't expect Star to drop the F-bomb. Star was walking until she bumped Marco. "Whoa, Star, that was shocking what you did there to Brittney." Marco replied. "I know Marco, she's just an a-hole, anyways." Star said in her monotone voice. "I'm still sorry about your-"Marco was cut by Star "Don't say that word, Marco". Star just went along like nothing happened. "Star, wait!" Marco said as he goes after her until he fell into a portal and he fell where The Mystery Twins fell too. Marco stood up just to see that he was in a real Avengers Headquarters. But he instantly remembered Star and he goes to search for Star until he heard her voice.

"I said, I having no _fucking_ time for this _bullshit_!" Star said as she walks out from a room. She approach Marco with a smile on his face. "Star! You know where we are? We're at The Avengers Facility!" But no response from Star. She wasn't in a good mood "C'mon, Star just turn that frown upside down." Marco encouraged her to be happy again but she finally responded "Marco, I have no time for this nonsense so let's get the _fuck_ out of here." As she responded, she put out her dimensional scissors to go through her house and the portal closed. "Dammit! We lost her again!" Tony replied as he was panting. "Language, Tony" Steve replied. Stephen then noticed that Marco is also here. "You must be Marco Diaz, right?" Stephen asked Marco. "How the heck you know my name?" Marco asked Strange. "Masters of the Mystic Arts. And do you know where Star went?" Stephen asked him. "Well…. She opened a portal to go home" Marco replied. "Let me do the honour." Stephen said as he opened a portal which made Star hit the ground butt first. Star then looked around on where is she at. Well she was angry now. Because she wasn't home and she walked towards Tony and grabbed him by the shirt. "Why the heck am I here again?" Star asked him sternly. "I-I can explain." Tony replied to her. So she let go of Tony and just stand there. " Alright you have 30 minutes to explain." Star warned him because she's going back home afterwards. "Ok, so first of all your planet was destroyed right? Well I know who destroyed it. It was my own creation that rebelled against me, Ultron" He replied. Star was now very angry. Tears started to flow out of her eyes as she looked down. Stephen noticed that there was electricity forming in her hand. Her cheeks were now both lightning. "Where is he now?" Star asked Tony. Tony replied "Well, we haven't-"It was cut as a lightning was struck onto a tree. "WHERE IS HE NOW?" She yelled out as she fell on the ground crying hardly. Marco decided to comfort her. "So you don't know where he is now?" Marco asked Tony. "That's the point. So, are you in?" Tony replied. Marco think for it for a while until he said "Yes, we're in." "Ok then, welcome to The Avengers" Steve greeted them that they're now a part of The Avengers Initiative.

* * *

 **A/N: That was Part I of New Avengers, Assemble! Part II will have the following to join The Avengers:  
-The Loud Family (The Loud House)  
\- Jenny (Or XJ-9) (My Life as a Teenage Robot)  
\- The Autobots (Transformers Movieverse)  
\- Ben and Rook (Ben 10: Omniverse)  
\- Tyler, Mac and Jess (Need For Speed: Payback)  
\- The Mane 6 (My Little Pony)  
\- Rey and Finn (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens)  
-Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum (Or Bonnie), Ice King, Gunther (Adventure Time)  
\- Phineas, Ferb, Bufford, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace (Phineas and Ferb)**  
 **\- Milo, Melissa, Zack (Milo Murphy's Law)  
\- Some Marvel Characters (Like Thor, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, etc.)**

 **So that's it for now and until next time,  
Bumblebee993 OUT! **


End file.
